I am an illusion
by Phoenix Brooke
Summary: Katniss is put through a LOT at her school, in Nashville. Her dad is GM of the Tennessee Titans, Rustin Webster. (For the sake of the story, his name will be Rustin Everdeen). Glimmer, Clove, and Cashmere put her through this. She is in 7th grade, and she is already thinking about ending it. Rated T for something important to the plot. (not spoiling anything), Forgot a certain man.
1. Chapter 1

I am an illusion

My name is Katniss Phoenix Everdeen. I am put through A LOT in school. Meaning- I'm bullied. I have been pushed to harm myself. I am a geek on the honor roll. I also do dance classes. So, I am bullied. Specifically by Glimmer, Foxface, and some other people. I also play acoustic guitar and sometimes sing. I don't have many friends. I have ONE. Even at that, I think she'll betray me sometime soon. I am just GLAD it's Friday. I am even bringing my sketchbook. My favorite one. If something happens to it, I'll probably die. I also LOVE sports. I eat, sleep, and breathe sports. That is also another reason I'm bullied. I am ugly, but not fat. Although I feel fat. Well, I am in 7th grade. I am pretty sure it will go on until high school. It's 9:00- my bedtime.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter! Going into the talent show! Be brave District 13 citizens and see you at the bottom. But first, I decided to recruit Johanna mason to do the disclaimer!

Me: Please do it Johanna!

Johanna: Alright! Phoenix Brooke doesn't own The Hunger Games or my AWESOME interview for the quarter quell!

As I get ready for school, I have already decided what I am going to wear and do for the talent show. I will sing three songs and dance to one. As for my outfit, I'll be wearing a high low and using makeup to cover my scars. For now though, the raglan will cover them up. It is a Tennessee titans sweatshirt with the slogan on the chest. "Titan up", along with the logo's flames curling around my shoulder. I wear this top with skinny jeans and combat boots.

Timeskipthgthtgthgthgthgthgthgtimeskiptimeskipthgthgthg to 5 minutes before the show

I have already earned 6 cuts, to be done tonight. Every mean comment equals one cut. I already have makeup over the cuts. It's completely gone. So I take one last look in the mirror. Then my name is called. I see Brian, Zach, and Perrish sitting in the crowd. The music to _Rewind_ by Rascal Flatts.

_Wish I could reach up and reset that sun_

_Reverse these wheels and go back and re-pick you up_

_Went by so fast Oh so sweet make me wanna remake a memory_

_Wish I had me a time machine_

_I put the moon back up in the sky_

_Put the cork back onto that sweet red wine_

_Un-touch your skin_

_Un-kiss your lips and kiss 'Em again _

_So good_

_So right_

_This is one night I'm wishing I could rewind_

_I turn back the radio dial and re-open your door_

_Try to talk George Strait into giving us an encore_

_Respin you around _

_Replay that sound of you laughing when we hit the ground_

_I can see it now how 'bout we _

_Float the moon back up in the sky_

_Timeskipthgthtgthgthgthgthgthgtimeskiptimeskipthgthgthg_

_It's done. The talent show. I got bullied, as always. Oh, well. I got the Titans practice to look forward to._

_W/o woo! 2nd chapter done! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Co writing takes a bit out of you! So you better prepare for the next chapter! Drama coming up! bye please r and r!_


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter! Going into the reveal! Be brave District 13 citizens and see you at the bottom. But first I have recruited Tris Prior to do the disclaimer!

Me: Could you please just do it?

Tris: I have problems my brother betrayed me but fine! Phoenix doesn't own Hunger games!

As I head to LP field, I feel like someone is following me. I turn around and see if I was right. Low and behold, there stands Foxface. I have a new wave of boldness and ask her, "Can I help you?" Then she says, "I don't know you're the freak, so..." Her sentence is stopped by Foxface pushing me into Nashville traffic and I almost got hit by a car. And this happened 4 times. She finally got near her house, and after attacking me, she started the walk to her house. I finally get to the field and find my dad at the entrance. He makes me explain the situation from the start of the day. I teared up and my sweatshirt sleeve slipped up to far and revealed the scars with the makeup washed off. Everyone else looked and their eyes went wide. Bishop is the one who breaks the silence. "How long have you been cutting?" "Since the beginning of this year." My dad says,"Take off the sweatshirt. I need to see what else is going on." So I take off the sweatshirt leaving me in my sports bra. His eyes widen. "How did you get so banged up?" I would have answered the question, but blackness takes over the world around me.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter! Going into the drama! Be brave District 13 citizens and see you at the bottom. But first I have recruited Hermione Granger to do it.

Me: I will give you some wizarding textbooks!

Hermione: Fine! Phoenix doesn't own thg! Enjoy the chapter!

When I wake up, I am greeted by a metric crap-ton of white. My dad and some of the players are in the room. I also realize I am in the hospital. I ask my dad,"How did I get here? What happened?" My dad explains that I have a shattered elbow along with a severely bruised 2 ribs, with a broken ankle. Man, I am banged up. Then my dad asks me, "Who did this to you? And why?" I explain that Foxface did it to me and blah blah blah. Then Johanna walks in. YES! A reprieve! She says, "Dang brainless. Looks like you won't be able to dance for a while." I didn't realize it until she said it. My dad then tells me, "Yeah Kat, the doc said you can't dance for 6-10 weeks. No. No. No. The dance floor was one of the only places I felt safe. And I can't go there for almost 3 months. This is sooo unfair. Why me?

Timeskipthgthtgthgthgthgthgthgtimeskiptimeskipthgthgthg

I am being discharged right now. For the time being, I am in a wheelchair. Perfect. I can't even do an upper body dance. Not to mention rehab. My going home outfit is a Titans hoodie with cropped sweats. As I am wheeled out, my dad tells me I also can't go to school. Well, that's one good thing. No make up work! Yay! Oh well, at least Perrish gets to take care of me.

A/N: whoo! Fourth chapter DONE! I feel achieved... XD. Alright, tell me in the reviews what your favorite book (other than thg), movie (parentheses also apply here), and song! Bye little magnets! Love ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter! Going into the drama! Be brave District 13 citizens and see you at the bottom. But first I have recruited Prim to do it.

Me: I will give you a mellark bakery cake!

Prim: Fine! Phoenix doesn't own thg! Enjoy the chapter!

As I am being wheeled home, Perrish tells me that I don't have any make up work. That's good news. So no more school for me! We are in the last two weeks! I'm so excited, but I want to go home. I haven't mentioned my house yet. I live in a two story Victorian house with 5 bed and 5 bath. So my house is huge. Perrish and his family live here with us. That's why he is taking care of me. Along with his wife. When we get to the house, Perrish has to carry me bridal style through the door. Ugh! According to the hospital discharge instructions, I can't dress myself! I'm already tired of the injury! Oh, well.

Timeskipthgthtgthgthgthgthgthgtimeskiptimeskipthgthgthg

According to Perrish, Foxface can't get fined or prison because she is a minor, so she gets community service. Great, so she is going to hate me even more. Man, dad even destroyed my blade. Man, I miss it already.

A/N:whoo! Fifth chapter DONE! I feel AWESOME! So what do you want to go down in the next chapter? Review or pm me to let me know! Please r and r! Love ya lil magnets!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter! You may want to have a few tissues handy! Love ya!

I am done. I got a message from Foxface. _Everyone is mad at you. Just DIE! _So I will. I ask Perrish if he can wheel me to the bathroom. I grab my razor and a bottle of pills. I am able to hide them. Once I lock the door, I cut into my wrist _I'm an illusion!_ then I swallow every pill in the bottle then I begin hiccuping. This causes me to sob, so I collapse in the bbathtub an feel pain hit my temple and then nothing.

A/N:Omg I'm shaking soo hard right now and now I'm crying... I will have the next chapter up SOON! Bday coming up in 2 or 3 days! Oh, and 223 views, you guys! Love ya byee!


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter! Don't hate me for the last chapter! Be brave District 13 citizens!

_How am I not dead? I should be dead. _

I hear an annoying beeping sound fill the room. I hear voices. "Come on Kat, you can do it. Open your eyes." It's Johanna! "Jo!" I excitedly shout. I don't see my casts anymore. What on earth? My racing thoughts are interrupted by Johanna saying, "Hey Brainless." Then she tells me that I was in a coma and how I wasn't dead. She tells me this also, "Btw brainless, you are headed to the Chicago fine arts academy with me!" _No. Way. _ How?! Oh well, we will figure it out. "Oh, brainless, you're getting out of here at 5 pm. 3 hours from now. So get dressed and get some food, we have to pack and be at the airport by 1 am."

A/N: Well there is the new chappy! Today is my birthday! Ill see you next chapter! Love ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the chapter! Be brave District 13 citizens! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have an awesome surprise for you at the bottom!

In this entire mess, I have forgotten to tell you about my little sister, Prim. When I was 9, we got into a major wreck. We were getting back from a playoff game, and a drunk driver armed into our car, killing my mother and sister. I had broke my leg, my dad fractured two of his ribs. But, enough with the heavy. I'M GOING TO CHICAGO FINE ARTS ACADEMY! But, I will miss my dad and the Tennessee titans, everything about Tennessee. Well, I will ALWAYS have my fanhood and Skype. I'm hoping that I meet a guy while I'm at the school. Onto the plane now. To leave home.

Okay, so for the divergent fans, I will start a divergent fic with Thepurpleinitiate soon! My summer has officially begun! I don't know if yours has, but nonetheless, Happy Summer!


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the chapter! Be brave District 13 citizens! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. This will be when Katniss makes her friends we know and love! And news at the bottom!

As I get off the plane, Johanna pays a cab to take us to the school. When we get there, We tell the cab driver thank you. Then I run into 5 people. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." When I look up, I see a boy with Sandy blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. "I'm Peeta. Nice to meet you." "Katniss." That's all I manage to say. The others introduce themselves as Beetee, Finnick, Annie, and Enobaria. Then I run into a brother and sister pair. They introduce themselves as Cashmere and Gloss. Then we run into the dorm manager, her name is Effie Trinket. She hands me my dorm key and schedule. My dorm is same as Jo and Enobaria. B32. I have the same 1st, 3rd, 5th, and 6th period as her. This is my schedule:

_Katniss Everdeen_

_Dorm:B32_

_1st prd: Hip hop with Portia Kraven_

_2nd prd: Ballet with Wiress Plummer_

_3rd prd: Modern Dance with Cinna Kraven_

_4th prd: Musical theatre with Cinna Kraven_

_5th prd: Costume design for beginners with Cinna Kraven_

_6th prd: Acrobatics with Fulvia Cardenas_

_7th period: Voice lessons with Ethan Hawke_

Cinna?! I remember him! He baby sat me when I was little! I didn't know he was so talented! Well l, off to the dorm and new life.

Well, there it is! My first fanfiction! Thank you for coming on this wild ride! I'm currently working on ideas for a sequel! I thank God for you guys and let me know what you thought of the story!


End file.
